Teen Titans Season 6
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Superboy has joined the Teen Titans, and it's just in time to help them face a new enemy who is fighting alongside Slade.
1. The Grandson of Krypton

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 1: The Grandson of Krypton

(It opens with a figure flying through the waters at a speed that'd rival Aqualad's speed in water. As he arrives at Titans Tower, he stops and walks to the front door. He then knocks. Starfire answers.)

Starfire: Hello, and who are you?  
Man: My name's Superboy.

(Pan up to reveal a boy in red pants with black boots. He's also wearing a blue shirt with the Superman symbol on it, and he's wearing short red gloves. Also, he's wearing a black jacket. Cut to the living room as they talk.)

Cyborg: So, you think you've got what it takes to be in the Titans?  
Superboy: I think so. Give me a test if you don't agree.

(Cut to the training room. Superboy's holding the large metal block from the bench press machine with his finger. As it puts more on, he still easily keeps it at one finger until it hits 100 metal blocks. Then he has to switch to one hand. 100 blocks later, he has to use both hands, and by 500 blocks, he is on his knees.)

Cyborg: You giving up yet?  
Superboy: No way! (By the time the machine hits 600 blocks, he groans and lowers his head.) Okay, I give.  
Robin: Wow. He's actually stronger than Starfire.  
Starfire: Yes, I would have been throwing in the towel at 550.

(Cut to the gang relaxing as Robin hands Superboy a Titans Communicator.)

Robin: Welcome to the team.  
Superboy: Thanks.

(As they're relaxing, Metallo appears on the view screen.)

Robin: Uh-oh.  
Superboy: Come on guys; let's hammer down that overgrown toaster!!!  
Beast Boy: Yeah, dude!!

(Cut to the city as the Teen Titans arrive. Superboy charges at Metallo with the speed of a cheetah. Metallo catches him and twists his hand, so he falls down to one knee.)

Raven: Not good.  
Metallo: Now, let's see what happens when you're exposed to the green stuff.

(A chest compartment opens and Superboy begins to shudder and falls to the ground as Metallo grabs him and holds him relatively close.)

Starfire: What is happening with Superboy?  
Robin: Kryptonite!!  
Cyborg: I got this!! Hey Metal Head!!  
Metallo: Oh! If it isn't Cyborg. Good-bye!!!

(Metallo slams a fist into Cyborg, and he's thrown into Beast Boy.)

Beast Boy: Owiee.  
Starfire: I shall save Superboy!! (Starfire kicks Metallo in the shin, and then holds her leg as she hops up and down.) Ow. Ow. Ow.  
Robin: I have a plan. Raven; think you could use your power to block that rock's energy from going out, or energizing Metallo?  
Raven: Nice idea.

(Black energy covers the Kryptonite so that its radioactive energy can't go anywhere. As Metallo begins to fall over, Superboy grabs him by the head, and he throws him into the sea.)

Superboy: That was easy. Hey guys, thanks for the help.  
Beast Boy (dazed): But I wanna wear the purple one Mommy.  
Superboy: Is he alright?  
Cyborg: Heh, I kinda landed on him.

(Cut to the Tower as Robin and Starfire talk.)

Robin: Well, I think Superboy's gonna fit right in.  
Starfire: As do I.

(There's a large blast from the kitchen.)

Cyborg: What did you do to the fridge?!!  
Superboy: Nothing!! I don't even have heat vision yet!!  
Cyborg: Well it didn't blow up all by itself.  
Superboy: BB, back me up here!!  
Beast Boy: Yeah. We were playing darts, and it turns out that I have some that blow up.  
Cyborg: Where'd you get those?  
Beast Boy: This guy Metallo was about to waste gave 'em to me.  
Raven: Oh, brother.  
Starfire: Yes, Superboy will fit in very nicely.  
Robin: Oh, yeah.

The End.


	2. Return of Slade

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 2: Return of Slade

(It opens with the Titans hanging out as Superboy is reading _The Hobbit_, and Raven is reading _Wicked_. Starfire enters.)

Starfire: Hello new friend!!  
Superboy: Hey Star.  
Starfire: What is it you are reading?  
Superboy: _The Hobbit_.  
Starfire: What is a hobbit?  
Superboy: You know Beast Boy?  
Starfire: Yes.  
Superboy: Think of a normal person about half Beast Boy's height with fury feet twice as big as Beast Boys.  
Starfire: Aww. They sound very cute.  
Raven (sarcastically): Yeah, they sound plain adorable.  
Superboy: Funny. (The alarm goes off.) Whoo-hoo!! Time to save the world!!

(The other Titans arrive.)

Robin: It looks like someone's attacking the Federal Reserve! Let's go!!  
Superboy: Oh yeah!

(Cut to the reserve. They see the back of a very familiar opponent.)

Robin: Slade.  
Superboy: As in that big time supervillain? Oh, yeah!!

(Superboy runs up to Slade, and Slade moves slightly to the left so that Superboy misses.)

Cyborg: Superboy, watch out for the... (There's a loud smash as Superboy runs into a titanium wall, leaving an imprint of himself in it.) Wall.  
Superboy: Oh! That's a good way to clear my sinuses.  
Robin: Come on Titans!!

(The other Titans come from behind Slade as Superboy flies in from the front.)

Slade: Wait right there.

(Everyone stops just short of Slade.)

Superboy: Why?  
Slade: Because if you lay a finger on me, this whole street will explode.  
Superboy: Fall back!

(They go to where they started.)

Starfire: Now what?  
Superboy: We need to find those bombs. Starfire, you, Raven, and I will fly around looking for and disabling those bombs. The rest of you, try to figure out a way to keep Slade from leaving. Cyborg, how many disturbances do your sensors pick up?  
Cyborg: Six.  
Superboy: Right. Raven, you take the right side of this side of the street. Starfire take the left side, and I'll take across the street.

(Cut to the three Titans flying across the sky.)

Superboy: Found one!!

(Superboy flies to a McDonald's and stealthily removes it. He then takes the other two off in a few seconds.)

Starfire: Alright, here is one.

(Starfire takes a device off of a Wayne Enterprises building.)

Raven: And here's another one.

(Raven deactivates a device right by a newspaper stand.)

Superboy: Okay, we've combed the entire area, but where could the other bomb be? (His communicator rings.) Hello?  
Cyborg: We're in big trouble. Slade's almost ready to move out.  
Superboy: Do whatever you can to delay him! (He then grabs his head as he groans.) What's that?  
Raven: Um... What's what?  
Superboy: It's something, down here!

(Superboy rips a man hole off, and the three of them jump down. They find an odd device that's very complex.)

Starfire: Ah, ah, ah...  
Raven: Uh-oh!

(She contains her sneeze with her energy just as Starfire sneezes.)

Starfire: Thank you. I'm allergic to metallic chromium.  
Superboy: Ooh. Complex. Wish I had X-Ray Vision. Let's see. Hey. (Superboy touches a symbol that neither Raven nor Starfire can understand. A computer and keyboard appear almost out of thin air, and Superboy easily punches several buttons that turn the bomb off.) Bingo. (He grabs his communicator.) Take Slade down.  
Robin: Right.

(The Teen Titans attack. Slade's taken down relatively easily. Shortly after he's knocked down, Starfire, Raven, and Superboy arrive.)

Superboy: Alright, let's see what's behind Mask Number 1 ladies and gentlemen!!  
Raven: Great. Another comedian.

(Robin takes off the mask, but it's a computer.)

Superboy: Oh, shoot.  
Robin: I know.

(Cut back to the tower. Superboy is surprisingly thoughtful.)

Raven: What? No half-baked quips?  
Superboy: That bomb's writings. They weren't of this world. They seemed familiar. I think I saw them once when Dad took me under his wing.

(Cut to Slade's hideout as a shadowed man stands there with his hands behind his back.)

Slade: Superboy disabled the last bomb.  
Man: Excellent. He has inherited his grandfather's intelligence. Soon, we shall meet face to face.

The End.


	3. Clash for Control

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 3: Clash for Control

(It opens with Superboy and Robin arguing.)

Raven: Great. Now what?  
Superboy: I say my dad's the greatest hero!!  
Robin: No way, it's-  
Starfire: Why must you two always argue?  
Superboy: Because I'm right, and he's stubborn.  
Robin: I'm not stubborn! You're stubborn!  
Superboy: No you are!!  
Robin: Why you-!!

(Raven pulls both of them to opposite ends of the room.)

Raven: You two need to grow up.  
Superboy & Robin: I am!! He's the one who isn't grown up!!  
Raven: Oh, brother.

(Cut to Slade's hide out as the man walks in.)

Man: Come in.

(Clayface walks in.)

Man: I have a mission for you.

(Cut to the alarm going off.)

Superboy: Hey! Someone's attacking a prison!!

(Cut to the prison as the Titans run in.)

Robin: This looks bad.  
Superboy: Alright, let's split up. Robin, you, Starfire, and Beast Boy go that way. Raven, Cyborg, and I will go this way.  
Robin: I'm the leader, and I'll make the plans!!  
Superboy: You?! Without those fancy toys, you're just a kid in a Halloween costume!!  
Robin: Who are you calling "kid"?!!  
Raven: Oh, will you two just shut up and follow Superboy's plan!!

(They move around and find Clayface walking around.)

Robin: Alright, I've faced Clayface before! Our best chance is heat.  
Superboy: Okay, Starfire, you're up.  
Robin: That's a good idea.  
Raven: Finally, they're beginning to work together.

(Starfire walks up.)

Starfire: Hey, mound of mud! You are a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!!  
Beast Boy: What's that?  
Raven: A meta-fictional creature in _Harry Potter._  
Beast Boy: What's meta-fictional mean?  
Cyborg: We'll explain later.  
Clayface: Oh, I see that the sidekick's made some friends.  
Robin: I'm solo now, Clayface!  
Clayface: Let's see how good you are.  
Starfire: Here is how good Robin is!! (Starfire blasts away Clayface, but it's not hot enough, so he reforms easily.) Oh, this is not good.  
Superboy: Cyborg, Robin, try one of those Sonic Boom attacks!!  
Robin: Hey, I'm the one who-!!  
Cyborg: No time for this Robin!!

(Cyborg uses a sonic blast as Robin throws an exploding disk.)

Superboy: Now Starfire, attack again!!

(Starfire strikes again, and this time, Clayface actually hardens slightly.)

Superboy: Yes!!  
Clayface: Got you!

(Clayface pulls Superboy into his body.)

Raven: Uh-oh.  
Robin: I've got an idea! Starfire, blast him again!!  
Cyborg: What about Superboy?  
Robin: He'll be fine!

(Starfire blasts at Clayface again, and it's much more effective . Clayface loses his stomach as Superboy falls out.)

Superboy: Thanks Robin. Let's try working together on a plan.  
Robin: Right!  
Superboy: Let's see. Ah!! Beast Boy, what do you say to an attack?!  
Robin: Yeah, maybe a nice Rhinoceros?!  
Beast Boy: Oh, yeah!!  
Superboy: Now Raven, use your powers to hold Clayface where he is!!

(Clayface is encased in Raven's energy as a rhino Beast Boy slams into him. He's smashed into a million pieces.)

Robin: Yes!!  
Superboy: You know, we do make a good team Robin. How about co-leading?  
Robin: Sure. Sounds cool.

(Cut to the Tower as Superboy is watching _Revenge of the Sith_.)

Raven: Hey, you figured out that language on the bomb yet?  
Superboy: I could figure out one thing by going over my notes with Robin. It was written in Kryptonian.

(Cut to Slade's hideout.)

Slade: It looks like our plan is beginning to come to fruition.  
Man: Yes. Soon the son of Kal-El will obey me.

The End.


	4. Terra's Back

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 4: Terra's Back

(It opens with Beast Boy slumped on the floor with his head in his hands.)

Superboy: What's the matter with BB?  
Raven: He always gets like this every now and then after he found out Terra's back but doesn't remember anything.  
Superboy: Ouch.

(Cut to Slade and the man's hideout as Slade over sees his machines finishing up a machine.)

Man: Now all we need is our power source.  
Slade: Indeed.

(Cut to Terra's school just after she's left for the day. She's suddenly grabbed by two of Slade's drones. Cut to Titans Tower as the alarm goes off. They see the drones flying off with a captured Terra.)

Beast Boy: Terra!!  
Superboy: Let's follow them quickly.

(Cut to the drones arriving at a cave with the Titians just out of sight.)

Robin: Let's get in there.  
Superboy: Right.  
Beast Boy: Don't worry Terra! We're coming!!

(They stealthily sneak in, but then they run into a giant drone.)

Starfire: This cannot be good!  
Cyborg: No it can't.  
Superboy: Keep following those drones! I'll handle this overgrown tinker toy!

(They eventually arrive to find Terra strapped into a machine.)

Beast Boy: What are you doing to her?!!  
Slade: Simple Beast Boy. This machine will extract Terra's powers from her. Once that's done, nothing can stop me.  
Beast Boy: We'll just destroy that thing!!!  
Slade: No you can't.  
Beast Boy: Why?

(They're suddenly caught in energy shields.)

Starfire: I believe this is why.

(Cut to Superboy fighting the drone. It's so massive that he can't simply smash it.)

Superboy: If I can't fight this thing with strength, I'll use speed. (He runs behind the drone.) Hey Tin Man! I'm over here! (The drone smashes the ground, but Superboy jumps onto its shoulder and waves a hand.) Hello. (The drone ends up smashing its own head off.) I hope Slade had that thing ensured. (He runs to the others and sees the machine with Terra strapped into it. She's grunting painfully.) What in the world is that?  
Beast Boy: He's using that machine to sap away Terra's powers stop him.  
Superboy: Right! (Superboy runs to the machine, but he quickly drops to the ground shaking.) Kryptonite.  
Slade: Indeed. You're not powerful enough to stop me, Superboy.

(Slade kicks Superboy to the others, and he's encased in an energy shield that mimics red sun light energy.)

Beast Boy: Terra, it's up to you!! You have to remember your past if you want to save yourself!!

(Terra suddenly receives several flashbacks of her times with the Titans, and she uses her powers to cause an earth quake that shatters Slade's controls.)

Slade: NO!!!  
Superboy: Thanks. Now, could you get us out of here?  
Terra: No problem. (Terra smashes the controls with a small boulder, and everyone quickly escapes before Slade can recover. Cut back to Titans Tower as Terra's eating a lot of stuff, like her first night there.) It's good to be back.  
Beast Boy: It's good to have you back.

(Beast Boy smiles. Cut to Slade and the man's hideout.)

Slade: Everything went according to our plan.  
Man: Excellent.

The End.


	5. XRay

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 5: X-Ray

(It opens with Superboy walking to the book store when he runs into Blackfire. She's holding a bag of money.)

Superboy: Hey! Where'd you get-  
Blackfire: Get out of my way!!

(Blackfire throws him into a shop window, and as she runs off, Superboy sees her skeleton, it's oddly green.)

Superboy: Huh?

(Cut to Titans Towers as Superboy comes back.)

Robin: There was a bank robbery in Jump City. Did you see who it was?  
Superboy: It looked like Star with violet eyes and black hair, but I'm not exactly sure what I saw.  
Starfire: It sounds like my sister Blackfire.  
Superboy: Does she have a green skeleton?  
Starfire: Why would you ask what color her skeleton is?  
Superboy: Just something I thought I saw.

(A few moments later, Blackfire flies in looking worried.)

Blackfire: Sis! Please, you guys have to help me!!  
Beast Boy: Do what? Hide you out as you spend the money you stole?  
Blackfire: I didn't steal that money!  
Starfire: You have lied before.  
Blackfire: Please guys, you have to believe me! I swear I didn't do it this time!  
Superboy: Maybe she's right.

(Cut to Superboy and Cyborg as they're working out.)

Cyborg: Give it up man!! I'm gonna pump myself up to the max!!  
Superboy: Yeah, but you're designed for this planet.

(Superboy's about to beat the weight program when he gets a head ache, and stares nervously at Cyborg. He can see a mixture of inner metal plating and the flesh under Cyborg's skin.)

Cyborg: Sup, man! What's wrong?!

(Superboy falls over and sees through a wall, as the girls are changing. A stupid smile appears on Superboy's face. Cut to the main room of the Tower as Superboy talks.)

Robin: So your x-ray vision's finally here?  
Superboy: Yup, which means I know a sure fire way to prove whether or not Blackfire's guilty. (Superboy uses his x-ray vision to see that Blackfire's skeleton is white.) She didn't do it.  
Blackfire: I told you!!  
Raven: So who did?

(Cut to a lab as a young girl is being held there.)

Girl: Please. I don't want to do this anymore!

(A shadowed man appears.)

Man: Tina, you'll do this until I don't need you to. Now, your little confrontation with Superboy made me realize you might be ready for a real challenge. Kill Superboy.  
Tina: Um... Okay.

(Cut to the gang as the fake Blackfire appears. She runs up and punches Superboy in the stomach.)

Superboy: Oof!  
Beast: Uh-oh! She's so strong she made him say oof!!  
Terra: I've got her.

(Terra uses her powers to lift the piece of ground the fake Blackfire's standing on up, and she begins to cry like a little girl.)

Tina/Blackfire: Please let me down!! I'm afraid of heights!!  
Blackfire: Oh, now that's just embarrassing.

(Tina begins to cry as she turns back into her normal shape, it's the same height as Blackfire and Starfire, but she has brown hair and brown eyes, and she looks about 16. She also acts like a four year old.)

Tina (crying): Please let me down.  
Superboy: Terra.  
Terra: Right.

(Tina runs up and hugs Superboy.)

Tina: Thank you!! Please don't send me back to the bad man!  
Superboy: It's okay. I know some people who can help you.

(Cut to the Kent Farm as a boy in a normal looking outfit with glasses drops Tina off at Jonathan and Martha's house. They look like the Smallville Jonathan and Martha, but aged twenty years older and animated.)

Jonathan: We'll look after her, Conner.  
Conner: Thanks Grandpa. Dad was able to arrange a check up at Wayne Enterprises to see what happened to her.  
Tina: When I'm bigger, I'm gonna be a hero like you!!  
Conner: Shh. Keep it down little lady.

(Cut to Titans Tower as Blackfire's still there.)

Blackfire: You know, fighting bad guys is pretty fun. Can I join?  
Robin: Um...  
Superboy: Well...  
Starfire: Of course you may!! Finally I have my sister on the good guy side!!

(Starfire hugs Blackfire hard.)

The End.


	6. Duela

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 6: Duela

(It opens with Slade and the man talking to a girl with red hair, black eyes, and a smirk on her face. She's tossing a coin in the air repeatedly.)

Man: We want you to fight the Titans.  
Girl: What do I get?  
Slade: If you succeed in defeating them, we'll make you very wealthy.  
Girl: Sounds like fun.

(Cut to Titans Tower as the Titans are just waking up. Superboy comes in perfectly refreshed while almost everyone else is in that early morning slump.)

Superboy: Come on guys! Let's do something!  
Beast Boy: I don't wanna.  
Starfire: I am plopped out.  
Blackfire: That's "_pooped_ out".  
Robin: I'm exhausted too.  
Raven: Are Superboy and I the only ones who go to bed at reasonable hours?  
Superboy: No, you are. I went to bed at one.

(The alarm goes off, and the sleepy ones jump to attention.)

Cyborg: What's going on?!  
Superboy: The bank's being robbed.  
Terra: Oh, boy.

(Cut to the girl holding a gun up and tossing the coin.)

Girl: Now, if you guys just keep quiet 'till the Titans arrive, everyone will be just fine.

(The Titans arrive.)

Girl: Well, hello handsome.  
Superboy: Whoa! Looks like Robin's got a bad guy admirer.  
Girl: I was talking to you, blue.  
Superboy: Huh?  
Girl: Alright, I had them trip the alarm so you'd show up, and you have so let's take this outside where you won't get distracted by protecting these people.

(They walk to the roof.)

Robin: So who are you?  
Duela: Duela Dent. I believe you know my old man.  
Robin: You're Two-Face's...? Eww!!  
Duela: Now, who do I shoot first? The Boy Wonder or the Boy of Steel? I know! I'll do what Dad does. (Duela flips her coin, and it comes up heads.) By sweet thing.

(Duela shoots Superboy in the chest with a Kryptonite bullet.)

Raven: Superboy!

(Superboy gasps at his chest.)

Robin: We've gotta get that bullet out!  
Raven: I've got this.

(Raven's eyes glow white, and the bullet comes out and turns into led.)

Terra: When'd you learn how to do that?  
Raven: I figured I should learn how to do it with a Kryptonian on the team.

Duela: Alright, Robin's turn now.

(Duela's about to shoot when the gun explodes in her hand.)

Superboy: No. It's no one's turn.  
Duela: Oh, well. I guess that Zod guy and Slade won't give me the other half of that money, or maybe they will.

(Duela pulls out a switch and pushes it. The whole building begins to collapse.)

Superboy: We've gotta save those people!  
Robin: Right!

(As they manage to get everyone out, Duela claps smiling slyly and walks away after giving Superboy a coy wink.)

Superboy: That is the weirdest girl I've ever met.  
Robin: I've met weirder.  
Starfire: Who?  
Robin: A lot. I don't wanna get into details.  
Superboy: She said Slade and a guy named Zod hired her. I wonder who Zod is.

(Cut to Slade and Zod's lair as they finish watching the screen.)

Slade: Well, shall we give her the other half of the money.  
Zod: Indeed. Phase one is complete. Kon-El knows my name, and it is only a matter of time before he seeks me out.

(Zod walks from the shadows to reveal what looks like an animated version of the Superman II Zod. He's giving only the slightest hint of a smile.)

The End.


	7. Another's Eyes

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 7: Another's Eyes

(It opens at a mansion in the Himalayas as a shadowed man is finishing the touches on an odd puppet device following the designs from a piece of paper. Before him are puppets of all the Teen Titans, including Superboy, Blackfire, and Terra. The lights turn on to reveal Ra's Al Ghul. He has regained his traditional look, but the black painting on his eyes isn't there anymore. The girl who turned on the light is Talia.)

Talia: Are you ready, Father?  
Ra's: Yes. Let the test begin.

(Cut to the mansion as Raven is meditating while Superboy is talking on the phone.)

Superboy: So how's Tina doing? (Pause) You're kidding. (Pause) You're kidding. (Pause) Wow. (Raven stares at Superboy angrily.) Bye Grandma. (He hangs up and smiles sheepishly.) Sorry.

(As Raven's about to meditate again, Cyborg comes in with a large box.)

Superboy: What's in there?

(They open it to reveal the puppets Ra's had.)

Beast Boy: Should I be worried?  
Robin: Relax. I'm sure this can't be the Puppet King. He's gone.

(Superboy looks at his. It actually has a removable jacket and light up eyes.)

Superboy: Amazing detail. It'd take a lot of patience to make these.  
Raven: And a lot of free time. (Cut to later that night as Ra's and Talia sneak in. One by one, everyone except Superboy and Raven have their souls switched. Superboy walks out of his room after hearing something strange, and knocks on Raven's door, accidentally knocking on her head as she opens it.) Ow!  
Superboy: Sorry. Something's made me a little jumpy.

(Suddenly, they both turn to see Ra's standing there with Talia and soulless Titans. In his hand are the Titan puppets looking on worriedly.)

Ra's: It's nice to meet you two. I had the pleasure of meeting your father, Superboy.  
Superboy: Oh, shoot.  
Ra's: It's amazing what you can do with a puppet's notes. Now, I believe it's your turn. Terra, Cyborg.

(Terra uses her powers to levitate a gold crystal close to Superboy, and Cyborg grabs both of them.)

Superboy: What the-?  
Ra's: You like this. I discovered it in Tibet. It's called Gold Kryptonite. It robs you of your powers. Now Daughter, please do the honors.  
Talia: Thank you, Father.

(Talia pushes a bright blue button just as Raven says her incantation. Just as their souls leave their bodies, the controller is blasted out of Talia's hand. The souls go back into the bodies, and the two of them force their way out of Cyborg's arms and run to the sewers where it's completely dark.)

Superboy: Raven, are you alright?  
Raven: Yeah, let's turn on a light.

(Raven turns a light on, and they stare at each other. Raven's eyes have become more like Superboy's and Superboy's have gained Raven's whatever attitude.)

Superboy/Raven: Raven?  
Raven/Superboy: Superboy?  
Superboy/Raven: Oh, this can't be good. (Cut to the streets of Jump City as the two of them are walking around. As Superboy/Raven talks, several things blow up or act weird.) This is just great! Just great! Ra's Al Ghul imprisons our friends in puppets and is using their bodies as brainless body guards, and we're stuck in the wrong bodies...!  
Raven/Superboy: Will you relax? My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel the more damage you do.  
Superboy/Raven: Can you blame me?! I'm a girl!! What if we end up stuck like this?!!!  
Raven/Superboy: Don't worry. I've been through this before, so we _can_ get through this. (Pause) What's wrong with being a girl?  
Superboy/Raven: Nothing.

(An abandoned warehouse blows sky high.)

Raven/Superboy: Alright, let's learn as much as we can about each other, so we can go find Ra's. You first.  
Superboy/Raven: Why me?  
Raven/Superboy: Because it's ladies first.  
Superboy/Raven: But you're the lady!  
Raven/Superboy: But I wanna listen first.  
Superboy/Raven: Okay, fine. Um... Well... I wasn't exactly born.  
Raven/Superboy: Huh?  
Superboy/Raven: You see, I'm not Superman's son. I'm an altered clone. (As Superboy talks, show relevant clips.) After my dad's fight with Darkseid, someone took a blood sample of his DNA to Cadmus Labs. From the blood sample, they mixed it with an egg cell created with a stolen blood sample from my mom. A few weeks later, I was a baby, and another month after that, I was a teenager. My dad found out about this, and he came in to get me out. For another year, he had me stay with Grandma and Grandpa, and he adopted me as Conner Kent. He also gave me the name Kon-El for my Kryptonian DNA.  
Ra's: A very riveting story. Titans, take them.  
Raven/Superboy: Superboy, how do I use your super strength?  
Superboy/Raven: Just swing a punch.

(Raven/Superboy gives Starfire a knockout punch as Superboy/Raven does his best with Raven's abilities. Eventually, they're caught and Ra's holds the puppets over a fire Talia started.)

Ra's: Say good-bye to your friends.  
Superboy/Raven: No way. (He stares at the remote.) Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!!

(The controller glows with Raven's energy, and it jumps from Talia's hand into the fire, and everyone's souls return to their proper places.)

Robin: It's over Ra's!!  
Ra's: Not bad, Superboy. You've lived up to my expectations. Farewell for now.

(Ra's throws down a powder that causes a cloud to appear, and by the time it lifts, he and Talia are gone.)

Cyborg: Eccentric isn't he?

(Cut to Raven meditating as Superboy walks up.)

Raven: What?  
Superboy: You never did get around to telling me your past.  
Raven (smiling): Well, I was born in a place called Azarath.

The End.


	8. Speed Demons 20

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 8: Speed Demons 2.0

(It opens with a yellow blur running to the Tower. When it stops, it's revealed to be Kid Flash.)

Kid Flash: Hey Superboy, you in there?

(Superboy comes out from his window.)

Superboy: What do you want?  
Kid Flash: What do you say to a quick race around Jump City to prove who's the fastest teen alive?  
Superboy: Interesting.

(Cut to the Titans and the Titans East watching Superboy and Kid Flash getting ready.)

Kid Flash: First one to complete five laps around Jump City wins.  
Superboy: Alright. Try to keep up KF.

(They run off, and the burst blows everyone back.)

Raven: Show offs.  
Jinx: You get used to it actually.

(As they run, cut to a cabin as Captain Cold waits for them to pass.)

Captain Cold: That's right fools, run yourselves silly.

(A few seconds later, Superboy and Kid Flash run over a patch of ice, and they fall over.)

Kid Flash: What was that?  
Superboy: Someone's trying to get our attention.  
Kid Flash: Well it worked. They're probably in that cabin. Let's-  
Superboy: Wait. Whoever did this is expecting us to go in. We have to call for at least some of the others.  
Kid Flash: Fine.

(Superboy grabs his communicator and calls the gang.)

Superboy: Robin, Raven, bring Speedy and Jinx to our position. We could be dealing with someone who can cause a sheet of ice to appear out of thin air.  
Kid Flash: Wait a moment! I think we could be dealing with someone I knew from Central City!  
Superboy: Who?  
Kid Flash: Captain Cold.  
Superboy: Brief us on him when the others arrive.

(Cut to a few moments later as Robin, Raven, Speedy, and Jinx arrive.)

Kid Flash: Alright, so the guy we're dealing with is called Captain Cold. Me and Flash dealt with him a few times, and he's sore about it.  
Superboy: Alright, here's the plan...

(Superboy and Kid Flash walk to the cabin, and Superboy knocks.)

Captain Cold: Come in. (As they come in, Captain Cold freezes the two teen heroes cold.) Now I'll just hold you here, and Superman and Flash will come to save you.  
Robin: Or us!

(Robin uses a batarang to break Superboy free, and Kid Flash simply phases out with his speed.)

Kid Flash: We didn't even need the others.  
Superboy: Always have a back up.

(As Captain Cold prepares to blast them again, his gun is covered in Raven's energy, and it's blown up.)

Captain Cold: Oh, shoot.  
Speedy: Don't mind if I do.

(Speedy pins him to a wall with an arrow, and Kid Flash uses his speed to pin Cold up by his ankles and wrists.)

Superboy: Alright. I think we're good. Let's get back to that race after the police show up.  
Kid Flash: Yeah, we never settled who's better.

(They grin and crouch down to run.)

The End.


	9. Kryptonian Brawl

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 9: Kryptonian Brawl

(It opens with a black hole opening over Edge City. Jax-Ur and Mala fly out of it. They are completely unchanged.)

Jax-Ur: Hmm. An interesting city. Let's have some fun with it.  
Mala: Indeed.

(Cut to Superboy watching the news for something interesting. Suddenly, he sees a news report from Edge City.)

Snapper Carr: This is Snapper Carr. Behind me are the destructive Kryptonian duo known as Jax-Ur and Mala! We need help!

(Cut to a few moments later as the Titans show up.)

Superboy: Dad told me about you two. Nice to meet ya.  
Jax-Ur: Ah. I see we have another Kryptonian, but you are just a child, and we are full grown.  
Mala: Indeed.

(Jax-Ur flies in, and Superboy punches him hard in the mouth.)

Superboy: Got you.  
Mala: Really?

(Mala appears behind him and causes him to have his face smashed into the ground.)

Superboy: Okay, that hurt.

(Superboy kicks Mala in the stomach and is about to punch her when Jax-Ur grabs his arms and Mala begins pounding him.)

Mala: How about this!! (Mala punches Superboy so hard he throws up.) You are lucky these shoes are old, Son of Kal-El.  
Superboy: Yeah, and stupid looking.

(Mala is about to punch Superboy again, but he uses all his strength to spin around, and Jax-Ur gets the punch instead.)

Mala: Oh, Jax-Ur! I'm sorry.  
Jax-Ur: Never mind.

(They double team on Superboy again, and he tries his best, but he keeps getting knocked down.)

Robin: Don't worry Superboy! We'll-  
Superboy: No. I can't endanger my friends.

(He stands up shakily and makes the "bring it on" gesture. Jax-Ur and Mala attack again, and Superboy is able to hold them off a little better until Mala slams her knee into Superboy's stomach.)

Mala: I believe it's time to end this. After you, my love.  
Jax-Ur: Thank you.

(Jax-Ur uses small blasts of heat vision to attack Superboy. They hit him like they were fairly hard punches. Suddenly, a blast knocks Jax-Ur foreword slightly.)

Starfire: We are Superboy's friends! If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill us first.  
Mala: Ah, it'd be touching if it weren't suicidal.  
Starfire: Then let it be brought on!!  
Blackfire: That's "_bring it_ on".  
Terra: You kinda spoiled the mood right there.  
Beast Boy: Yeah, you kinda did.

(Jax-Ur charges at Beast Boy, but Starfire knocks him down. The team fights off the two with limited results as Raven goes to pick Superboy up.)

Superboy: Thanks Rae.  
Raven: No problem. Now how do we fight these two?  
Superboy: I have an idea. How long can you hold them?  
Raven: Awhile, but not forever.  
Superboy: Give me two hours, and I think I can get what I need.  
Raven: Okay.

(Suddenly Jax-Ur and Mala are held in Raven's energy and are struggling to even move.)

Jax-Ur: What trickery is this?!!  
Raven: Magic, and Kryptonians aren't very well equipped for that.

(Cut to exactly one hour and fifty-eight minutes later as Superboy arrives with the Phantom Zone Projector.)

Jax-Ur: No!! I'll not be imprisoned by a member of Jor-El's family again!!!  
Superboy: Wrong, Jax-Ur!!

(Superboy turns on the projector, and Mala and Jax-Ur are pulled into the Phantom Zone again.)

Cyborg: Nice!! Where'd you get that?  
Superboy: I borrowed it from Dad. I've gotta go return it.

(Cut to an hour later. Superboy comes back, but he's still very weak. Eventually, he falls right on the couch and mumbles.)

Raven: Um... Superboy?  
Superboy: Five more minutes.

(Raven smiles, picks up a book, and sits down.)

The End.


	10. Mr Mxyzptlk Strikes Back

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 10: Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back

(It opens with Superboy and Raven patrolling Jump City when they see an odd little man with a head equal to the size of the rest of his body. He's walking through the street without looking.)

Odd Man: Hey McGurk!  
Superboy: We've gotta save that guy!  
Raven: Oh, brother.

(Superboy manages to stop an oncoming car, and Raven pushes him away. A car suddenly rushes towards her and turns into a bunch of bubbles.)

Superboy: What the-?  
Raven: That can't be normal.  
Superboy: Hey, where'd that nutty munchkin go?

(Cut to the Tower as they see Beast Boy laughing at a comic.)

Beast Boy: Dudes! You've gotta see this!

(Beast Boy shows them the comic, and it has the same little man on it getting hit by a safe all the while calling for a McGurk. They see a name on the tombstone.)

Superboy: That's weird. I think I've heard this name before. Mixyziptilk.  
Raven: No, I think it's pronounced "Mixyizeptelk".  
Mxyzptlk: No!! It's Mxyzptlk!! Repeat after me. Mix. (Mxy's head turns into a mixer.) Yes. (He turns into a Yes album.) Spit. (Mxy spits in Superboy's eye.) Lick. (Mxy turns into a dog and licks Raven's face.) Get the picture.  
Raven: Why do I always get slobbered on?  
Superboy: At least this squirt didn't spit in your... Hey! You're Mxyzptlk! The guy from the fifth dimension!  
Mxyzptlk: Yup. I'm here to test you squirts for two reasons. One, the son of Superman, and the daughter of a god like demon have got to be interesting, and second, as you are children, you're too stupid to get me to say or spell my name backwards, thus making me go back to the fifth dimension for about three months.  
Superboy: We can't even say your name forward, how _can_ we say it backwards?  
Mxyzptlk: No you dope! You don't say it backwards! You have to get me to say it!!  
Raven: And that would be...?  
Mxyzptlk: Kltpzyxm!!!! Now... Ah, nuts.

(Mxy vanishes. Cut to three months later as Superboy and Raven are having breakfast before anyone else's up. Mxy appears.)

Mxyzptlk: I'm back squirts! This time you won't get me to say my name.  
Superboy: Oh, it's you Mr. Kltpzyxm.  
Raven: Nice to see you.  
Mxyzptlk: It's not Kltpzyxm!! It's Mxyzptlk!! Now the first thing I'll... Ah, nuts.

(He vanishes, and they whistle as they continue eating. Cut to three months later as Superboy's writing a letter to his mother. Mxyzptlk appears.)

Mxyzptlk: Ha!! I'm back!!  
Superboy: Look squirt, I'm tired of this, if you wanna fight, fine. Just let me proof read this letter and...  
Mxyzptlk: Oh no you don't! Your just waiting to try and get rid of me! I'll proof read your stupid letter to dear sweet Mommy. (Mxy snaps his fingers, and several checks appear. He suddenly disappears.) Hey, what the-!

(As he disappears, Terra comes in and stares at the letter.)

Terra: You may wanna try focusing on quality instead of speed. This puppy's fool of typos.

(Terra sets it down, and Superboy picks it up as Raven flies over.)

Raven: Did I miss him?  
Superboy: Yup.  
Raven: How'd you get rid of him?  
Superboy: Well, first I better get rid of these typos. K, L, T, P, Z, Y, X, M.

(Superboy grins slyly. Cut to three more months later as Superboy circles the day on the calendar. Raven's standing there with a bored expression on her face.)

Blackfire: Why so glum guys?  
Superboy: We're expecting a visitor.  
Starfire: Is the visitor a pest?  
Raven: The worst.  
Blackfire: I hear ya. When me and Starfire were little, our aunt would come visit Mom at the castle, and she'd just move right in and stay and stay and...

(What looks like a one and a half version of Beast Boy walks by.)

Starfire: Was that a toddler version of Beast Boy?  
Raven: Yup.  
Superboy: I'm afraid so.

(Suddenly, Starfire and Blackfire are reduced to toddlers too, and Starfire sucks her thumb and goes to sleep as Blackfire walks timidly around cooing.)

Superboy: Here we go.  
Cyborg: What on earth?

(Cyborg suddenly turns into a toddler as well. He plays with the remote like it's a toy car.)

Toddler Cyborg: Viaoomm!!

(Robin runs in.)

Robin: What on Earth is going on?!

(Suddenly a toddler Robin stands in his place and begins examining the carpet like it was the evidence at a crime scene. Mxy appears.)

Mxyzptlk: Well, what do you think of my improvements to the Teen Titans, or should I say Toddler Titans?  
Superboy: Alright, I've had enough! What do Raven and I have to do to get rid of you for good?  
Mxyzptlk: You have to get me to say my name backwards twice in a row!! Which means that I can say Kltpzyxm all I want as long as I break Kltpzyxm up! Now, shall we fight, or will the Titans start calling you two Mommy and Daddy?

(Mxy snaps his fingers, and Superboy appears in a wool sweater, and Raven appears in the dress typically worn by a mother in a 50's sitcom.)

Superboy: Whatever, I quit.  
Raven: Me too. Now, we better grab some stuff at the store for the kids.  
Superboy: Yeah.  
Mxyzptlk: Hey, wait! You can't just leave your friends like this! If you quit, I'll keep them like this forever!!  
Superboy: They seem happy.

(Toddler Blackfire is sucking on her fist starring up at Mxy.)

Toddler Blackfire: Ah.  
Raven: Could you watch them while we go to the store?

(As they fly out, Mxy follows.)

Mxyzptlk: You can't escape me that easily!!  
Superboy: Watch us.

(They fly away and Mxy follows as a green jet plane.)

Mxyzptlk: Take a look at my Kryptonite plane!! (They fly all over Jump City, with Raven shielding Superboy when he gets too tired. Eventually they end up landing back on the Tower.) Ha-ha!! I've won!! In your face, brats!!  
Superboy: No loser.  
Raven: In yours.

(Superboy turns Mxy's head around, and he sees the word Kltpzyxm written backwards across the sky.)

Mxyzptlk (nervously): Heh-heh. I sky wrote my own name. Backwards.  
Superboy: Twice.  
Mxyzptlk: You were toying with me this whole time?  
Raven: Pretty much.  
Mxyzptlk: Never had you fooled for a second?  
Superboy: Sorry.  
Mxyzptlk: You two were the superior beings all along?  
Superboy: Please, we'll get swelled heads.  
Mxyzptlk: And now I'm gone. Gone forever.  
Raven: Bye.

(Mxy completely disappears and everything returns to normal. They look relieved and Superboy erases the circle. The two of them sit down smiling.)

Blackfire: You two look happy.  
Superboy: We were expecting a visitor, but he can't make it.  
Blackfire: The guy's a pest, huh?  
Raven: Not anymore.  
Blackfire: Guests are the worst. When me and Star were little, our aunt would move right in, and just stay and stay and... (She suddenly notices Starfire sleeping on the floor sucking her thumb.) Why's Star sucking her thumb?

(Superboy and Raven grin and wink at the camera.)

The End.


	11. Protege Part 1

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 11: Protégé Part 1

(It opens with Superboy on top of Titan's Tower watching the stars. He thinks of what Duela said.)

Duela (voice over): Oh, well. I guess that Zod guy and Slade won't give me the other half of that money, or maybe they will.  
Superboy: I wonder who Zod is.

(Superboy pulls out a Krypton record he got from his dad after returning the Phantom Zone Projector. The Kryptonian version of Brainiac appears.)

Brainiac: Welcome to Krypton.  
Superboy: I'd like to know about Zod please.  
Brainiac: One moment, please. (Suddenly, Superboy's surrounded by several people with a man with a black outfit and a beard.) Zod was an Argonian who managed to take over Argo, and he was planning to take Krypton, but he was stopped by a rebel force of Argonians foiled his plot. The leader was a young, visiting scientist from Argo's sister planet, Krypton. (Zod is about to declare an attack on Krypton when Jor-El arrives with several others, and Zod is captured.) He was sentenced to the Phantom Zone for life. The scientist was one of the on lookers.

(Zod shouts angrily at Jor-El.)

Zod: You will bow down before me Jor-El! I swear it! No matter is it takes an eternity, YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!!!! Both you, and then one day, YOUR HEIRS!!!!!!!!!  
Superboy: But how'd he get out?

(Cut to the following morning. The idea of Zod is getting to him.)

Beast Boy: Dude, are you okay?  
Superboy: What's Zod up to? And how'd he escape, anyway?  
Raven: Who knows? Maybe a black hole opened up or something.

(Suddenly Zod and Slade appear on the screen.)

Slade: Allow me to properly introduce you to my new associate. General Zod.  
Zod: Hello Teen Titans. It is an honor to meet such great opponents face to face. Especially you, Grandson of Jor-El.  
Superboy: What do you want?  
Zod: I'll show you. (He shows them a multilayer machine.) This is a chronotron detonator.

(Everyone gets a worried look on their faces, and Beast Boy passes out.)

Superboy: Don't do it, Zod! You'll be affected too!!  
Zod: Make me, Kon-El, I believe.  
Superboy: I will.  
Zod: Then, Titans, come to the pier.

(Cut to the pier as the Titans arrive. They can't find anything. Superboy slams his fist into the wall.)

Superboy: Darn it!!  
Starfire: Ah, ah, ah...  
Cyborg: Hit the deck!!  
Starfire: AH COO!!!!!!!!!!!!

(There's a large explosion.)

Raven: Gazuntite.  
Robin: Hey, Starfire's allergic to chromium!  
Cyborg: Bingo!!

(Cut to an underground area. Superboy's leading when suddenly; he's attacked by another of Slade's giant drones.)

Raven: Superboy!!!  
Superboy: I'll be fine. Go stop Zod's plan. (The drone tries to punch him, but Superboy's on its shoulder.) Pal, did you pick the wrong day to mess with me.

(Superboy punches the drone's head clean off. He then sees a door and goes through it. Cut to the others as they find the machine on a boat.)

Cyborg: Oh, boy.

(Cyborg is able to remove the plate, but the wires going through the chromium core are all red.)

Blackfire: Oh, man! I wish Superboy was here. He could just use his x-ray vision.  
Cyborg: Alright, I need absolute quiet.

(Raven uses her magic to keep Beast Boy's mouth shut, and she puts a force field around Starfire's head.)

Starfire (slightly echoing): Thanks.

(Cut to Superboy using his speed to follow the passage. He eventually finds Slade and Zod's hideout.)

Zod: Ah, Kon-El. Welcome.  
Superboy: I'm here to stop you!!

(Superboy runs at Zod, but he easily pushes him back.)

Zod: You are brave Kon-El, but are you brave enough to risk your friends' lives?  
Superboy: What?

(Cut to the others. Cyborg finally cuts one of the wires, and the machine prepares to activate.)

Cyborg: Ah, dang!  
Beast Boy: We blew it!! We've frozen time forever!!

(A futuristic machine gun appears and blasts all of them.)

Cyborg: What the-?!  
Robin: It was a fake!  
Raven: We better see if anything's wrong with us.  
Cyborg: I updated my sensors after the Slade incident, and they say I'm okay.  
Terra: I guess we're good then.

(Cut to Zod and Slade's hideout as several probes are shown in the Titans' blood stream.)

Superboy: What did you-?  
Zod: Slade's probes, enhanced by the Kryptonian technology I had at my disposal. They're equipped with a cloaking device that's so perfect no earthly technology can sense it.  
Superboy: What do you want?!  
Zod: An apprentice. I need a successor eventually. After I found out about you from one of Slade's sources, I chose you as my apprentice. If you refuse this honor, your friends will die from the probes.  
Superboy: What?  
Zod: Kneel before Zod if you want your friends to be alright.

(After a moment, Superboy kneels down with a look of defeat on his face. Cut to the others.)

Robin: We better check on Superboy.  
Raven: Right. (She pulls out her communicator.) Superboy? Superboy are you there? Superboy come in. (Cut to Superboy's old outfit lying on the ground as his communicator sends out Raven's message.) Superboy? Superboy, where are you?

(Pan Right to reveal Superboy in a completely black outfit with Zod's symbol on his chest.)

Zod: Welcome to my service Kon-El. You will not regret it.  
Slade: Even if you could.

To Be Continued.


	12. Protege Part 2

**Teen Titans**

**Season 6**

Episode 12: Protégé Part 2

(It opens with the Titans scouting the entire city looking for Superboy.)

Raven: I can't believe we fell for that trick again! That piece of junk was just to distract us from Superboy!  
Starfire: What do you think Slade and Zod will do to Superboy?  
Blackfire: Kill him?  
Robin: Whatever it is, we have to find him.  
Cyborg: Yeah!

(Suddenly, Cyborg's alarm goes off.)

Cyborg: Ah, dang!

(Cut to Powers Technologies as a shadowy figure literally floats to a high tech system. As he grabs it, the Titans arrive.)

Robin: Whoever you are, stop right there!

(The figure runs at incredible speeds, and he eventually reaches the edge of the building where he's cornered.)

Beast Boy: Now, who are-

(Everyone gets a shock when they see who it is. It's Superboy in an all black outfit with a Z on his chest.)

Robin: That's not Zod or Slade.  
Terra: It's...  
Raven: Superboy?  
Cyborg: Superboy, what do you think you're doing?

(Superboy flies above them, and flies away too quickly for anyone to follow.)

Blackfire: Wow. I guess you never know what some people are capable of.  
Starfire: Poor Tina, she'll be crushed if she finds out, and she's only... um...  
Robin: Ten.  
Beast Boy: Um... Wasn't she 16 just a few months ago?  
Robin: The treatments she's getting are reducing her age slowly to its proper point.

(Cut to Zod and Slade's hideout. Superboy arrives and carelessly tosses the device at Slade.)

Slade: Well Zod, your apprentice seems very well trained.  
Zod: Yes, he will make a fine Protégé.

(Superboy suddenly attacks Zod, but he easily deflects Superboy's blows, and gives him one in the stomach that causes him to bend in half from the pain.)

Superboy: You... Monster.  
Zod: Sticks and stones Kon-El. Now I want you to test this device out, and use it until your heat vision comes in.  
Superboy: No! I'm not working for you anymore!!  
Slade: Need Zod or I remind you that one press of the button I hold in my hand will destroy your friends.  
Superboy: Neither of you can keep your guard up forever. Once you slip, I'm out of here.

(Cut to the Tower as Beast Boy appears in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.)

Beast Boy: Okay, here's my theory. Zod used Black Kryptonite to make a good Superboy, and a bad Superboy. He then kept the real Superboy under lock and key, and he's having the evil Superboy run amuck.  
Robin: While I'm impressed your theories are making more sense, there's no such thing as Black Kryptonite.  
Beast Boy: Then how about this theory? Superboy couldn't handle the pressure and snapped.

(Raven slams Beast Boy into a wall.)

Raven: Superboy hasn't snapped!!  
Blackfire: Then how do you explain the fact that he turned traitor on us for no apparent reason?!!  
Raven: You know that's pretty big talk coming from someone who used to devote their life to ruling the universe.  
Robin: Stop this! Whatever happened to Superboy, we have to bring him down. (Cut to Robin's room as the Titans follow. He pushes a button, and the wall slides open to reveal a shard of Kryptonite barely bigger than the one Batman has.) This isn't the first time someone like Superboy went rogue. Batman and I decided to be prepared in case it ever happened again.  
Starfire: Kryptonite.  
Raven: Robin that could kill him!  
Robin: It's our only chance to stop him.

(Cut to Wayne Enterprises as Superboy arrives on the roof. Suddenly, the other Titans appear.)

Starfire: We are all very sorry Superboy, but we have to stop you.  
Superboy: I honestly wish you could.

(Superboy gets into a fight with Starfire that quickly becomes a three on two fight between him and Robin, Starfire, and Blackfire. He beats all of them down. Beast Boy attacks as a lion, but Superboy tangles with him easily as Cyborg prepares to attack.)

Cyborg: Don't make me do this, bud.

(Cyborg blasts, but he dodges so Terra gets it, and the canister holding the Kryptonite is knocked off of her belt. Superboy then throws Beast Boy at Cyborg and is about to fly away when Raven appears. She has the Kryptonite outside of the canister, and inside her energy.)

Raven: Don't move!  
Superboy: Raven.  
Zod: Use the device on her, now!!

(Superboy aims the thermal blaster Slade remade at her, but he isn't firing.)

Raven: Superboy, you're one of the closest friends I have here. If you're really Zod's puppet, then finish me off.

(Raven puts her arms down, and the Kryptonite falls down to the streets. Superboy lowers the blaster.)

Superboy: Raven.

(He suddenly gets an ear piercing shriek from the ear phone he's wearing.)

Zod: KON-El!!! I told you to finish them off!! If you won't, the probes will!!

(Suddenly, all the Titans begin to convulse even worse than Slade's original probes. Superboy grabs Raven as she begins to fall, and holds her.)

Superboy: Stop! Stop it!!!  
Zod: then do what I told you Kon-El.

(Superboy stares sadly down at Raven as she's the closest.)

Superboy: I'm so sorry.

(Superboy blasts her with the device. Cut to a few hours later as the Titans wake up.)

Cyborg: Um... Did that feel familiar to anyone?  
Beast Boy: Oh, dude! Not again!!  
Robin: But, we'd have found them, wouldn't we?  
Raven: Don't you get it? Slade's working with Zod. He's made them untraceable!  
Starfire: And that would explain why he joined them.  
Raven: I have an idea. I've never tried this before, but it's worth a shot.

(Cut to Zod and Slade's headquarters as they watch the fight.)

Zod: Kon-El is very powerful. He could become a great pupil if he gained more focus.

(Superboy grabs Zod's arm.)

Superboy: Focus on this!!

(Superboy tries to punch Zod, but he easily blocks with his hand.)

Zod: Fool.

(He knees Superboy in the stomach, and Superboy counters as the fight goes on. Eventually, Superboy's able to knock him down.)

Superboy: Consider this my resignation.

(Superboy tears off the part of his shirt that has Zod's symbol on it, and throws it to the ground. Zod gets extremely angry and knees him hard in the gut and smashes him onto the ground.)

Zod: I was willing to teach you everything I know! All my power! All my knowledge, and what do you do?! You forsake it all for your worthless, foolish friends!! Well, if the Titans are such a distraction, maybe I'll ask Slade to get rid of them.  
Superboy: No. I'll do whatever you want.  
Zod: Good. Now, take my hand, Son of Kal-El, and swear eternal loyalty to Zod.

(Superboy takes Zod's hand when he notices an odd black/white glow around it. He smirks and squeezes hard. He lets out a grunt of surprise, and Superboy throws him into the screens shorting them all out.)

Slade: Ah, the cavalry.  
Cyborg: And we've got a little present for your pal, Slade.

(Cyborg brings out the Phantom Zone Projector and turns it on as Zod reappears.)

Zod: No! NO!!!!!!!

(Zod disappears.)

Slade: Well, that's the end of that. Now, let's see what happens when I push the button.  
Superboy: No!!

(Slade pushes the button and nothing happens.)

Raven: I took the liberty of taking the probes out.  
Beast Boy: Through our mouths! Why? Why did it have to be our mouths?!  
Raven: You'd rather it came out of your butt?  
Beast Boy: No.  
Slade: Oh, well. There's at least one thing I can do. (Slade pushes a second button on the device he's holding, and the whole place seems to collapse.) Another day Titans. (Slade stares at Robin in particular.) Another day.

(They make it out safely. Cut to the Tower as everyone talks.)

Starfire: It is so good to have you back Superboy!! Raven was very upset without you!  
Superboy: She was?  
Raven: No! I was just moodier than usual.  
Superboy: I missed you too.  
Raven: Yeah. Also, I'm sorry. I thought for a few minutes back there that you'd actually become a bad guy.  
Superboy: Hey, don't worry. I'll always be here. I promise.

(Raven smiles, and she bumps Superboy on the shoulder.)

Beast Boy: Who wants tofu waffles to celebrate us kicking Zod's butt?  
Cyborg: Man, no one wants those nasty tofu waffles!  
Beast Boy: I do. Pass the soy milk.

(Everyone smiles at Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing.)

The End.


End file.
